


True Blue Episode 1

by GrimmPanic



Category: Misc Anime
Genre: Cuckolding, F/M, Impregnation, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con References, student, teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmPanic/pseuds/GrimmPanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A writen version of the hentai True Blue with some things changed because the translation wouldn't fit well with english speaking readers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Blue Episode 1

True Blue Ep. 1

Based on characters from Lilim Darkness's True Blue game and hentai. I do not own any character or plot of this. It's just to spread word about a hardcore series that not enought people know about. 

(TB) 

"What is that what you heard Tate?" Aoi Kanzaki was talking on the phone to her friend Tate as she picked out her panties for the day. 

In the house next door Akihito had just gotten out of the shower and looked out the window into Aoi's bedroom. Seeing her hold up a pair of panties made him stop as he opened his window and pulled the curtain to hide himself. 

"Knowing Aya, I guess she would say something like that." Aoi continued talking into the phone. "Huh? As you always say they have to be your type. But... he is very handsome, huh? Don't you think it would be great together." As she was talking she slipped on her panties under her bathrobe. 

"Huh, me? Well... Akihito? But why would I like that idiot fan of baseball?" At the insult to his favorite sport Akihito pulled the curtain back and yelled. "Aoi, Shut up! Lower your..." His sentence cut off when a flying pillow hit him in the face causing him to step back and for his towel to drop exposing himself to Aoi. 

Aoi stood still in shock at the sudden revealment. She quickly shut her window and closed her curtain. A heavy blush set on her cheeks as she started to talk to Tate again. 

"Yes, he always behaves like an idiot." She untied her robe and started to dress. 

"You heard him, right? Can you believe it? Yeah I had the window open it's just so warm today." Aoi clipped her front clapse together over her huge breasts. 

"Hey don't go eavesdropping like that. Huh, that's nothing to laugh about! Akihito and I are just neighbors." Aoi said as she fixted her panties. 

Aoi Kanzaki was a bombshell beauty if there ever where one. Her 5'6 frame had curves to spare with her E-cup size breasts and her tight bubble butt. Her long rose red hair reaced her full butt and her sahppire eyes sparkled with her inteigence. Since childhood she'd always had a graceful beauty and was popular. She was class presdent and captain of the tennis team. She was also the idol of their school. When ever she played tennis in her skirt the male student body would flock hopeing to catch a glimpse of her panties. 

Aoi and Akihito where childhood friends. Having lived nextdoor to eachother they knew almost everything about one another. He was about 5'8 with brown hair and brown eyes. He had a sporty frame that he got constantly playing his sport. Akihito was the ace of the baseball team. A sport he loved with all his being. He trained constantly so that one day he could make a major team. Aoi found herself a little jealious that he spent so much time focusing on baseball. Her crush on hims was odvious to everyone and her best friend Tate would often tease her about it. 

They always walked to school together in the mornings after Aoi would pationatly wait for him to stumble his way out the door. And now much like most morning they were running to get to school on time. 

"Akihito, I would like to see just one day where you wake up earlier." As Aoi was running her foot caught on a piece of concrete. As she was about to faceplant Akihito's quick hands stopped her her. 

As Akihito breathed a sigh of relief Aoi looked to him and saw the three scars on his cheek. She remembered when he got them defending her from a wild dog when they where eight. It was at that point that she first felt her love for him. 

When Akihito noticed Aoi stairing he asked. "What?" 

Quickly turning her head, embarresed from being caught stairing, she quickly started to continue on the way to school. Not noticing that she had thrown her bag from her fall. Akihito noticing the bag quickly grabbed it and jogged to catch up with Aoi. 

"Aoi, wait!" 

(TB) 

A pair of shifty eyes scanned the school yard as students arrived. Their gaze thought was souly on the female students legs and skirts. 

'All the girls have such short skirts.' The watcher thought as he continued his viewing. 

'These young girls are unbelieveable.' Coach Shoda thought as he stood wearing his tank top and blue jogging pants. A kendo stick slung over his muscular shoulder. He was a mountain of a man at 6'4 conpletely tanned with bludging muscles and a black crue cut. His eye caught movement approaching the school. 

'Ah, the beauty of the school has arrived.' He thought taking in the lovely Aoi Kanzaki. As both Aoi and Akihito walked past Akihito glared at the muscular gym teacher. 

"What's with that look, Kurusu?" Shoda asked. Aoi quickly jumped in, her large breasts bouncing with movement. 

"Please excuse him, Shoda-sensei." Shoda's eyes where locked onto Aoi's bountiful chest. Imagining her nude. and loving the image. 

'What a pair of boobs she's got.' He lewdly thought. 

"I'll make him understand." Aoi promised as she gave a bow. Shoda's eyes still on her bouncing breasts. 'They can do a great many dirty things.' Shoda's dirty mind continued. 

"Come on Akihito, you too. So you don't get trouble." Aoi grabbed the back of Akihito's jacket and made him bow. But Shoda's eyes where glued to Aoi plump ass as she bent over. 

'Even with her skirt on, she can't hide those curves, I love both. I'd just go hours fucking her beautiful ass.' Shoda leered. Feeling a little stiff, Shoda replied quickly. 

"Because Kanzaki has apologized, I'll let you go this time." With a smile Aoi said. 

"Thanky you, very much Shoda-sensei." Aoi gave another quick bow and dragged Akihito away. 

Watching then leave Shoda adjusted his stiffness. 'Man I'd like to tame that piece.' 

"That bastard, Shoda, was stareing at you with a dirty look." Akihito complained as they walked into the school. 

"Oh, and you weren't doing the same this morning?" Aoi shot back. 

"I was not! I was telling you I could hear you." Akihito defended himself. "Besides we use to bath together all the time." 

"Yeah when we were five." Aoi justified not knowing Shoda's eyes where still locked on her. 'Yeah... I'm deffinatly gonna tame that virgin. Kurusu doesn't deserve none of it.' 

(TB) 

The school day had ended and most clubs where starting their activities. Aoi was in the sports shed changing into her tennis outfit. Today she was the last to do so because of her class president duties. Unaware that she was being watched from the cracked door. 

Aoi's mind had gone back to that morning. She was thinking about the problems that Akihito had with Shoda-sensei. 

"What's with that idiot Akihito? He just does know when to keep his stupid mouth shut!" She grumbled to herself. But as usual she just couldn't keep her anger on him. "He does seem to be getting more mature." Her mind flashed back to the peek she had gotten earlier. 

"I wonder if I've grown enough?" She wondered as she ran her hands down her stacked body before resting them on her bubble butt. 

"More then you believe, Kanzaki." A voice startled her. Quickly turning she saw Shoda locking the door. 

"S-Shoda-Sensei?!" Her surprise grew when she realizied that Shoda wasn't wearing any pants or underwear. Her eyes took in the massive erection he was sporting, 9-inches long a 2 thick with a large pair of plumb size sacs hanging loosely below. 

"So is my cock bigger then Kurusu?" He sneered. "It's so fuckin' hard for you." 

'It's not like Akihito's...' Aoi thought before her virgin mind shut down and she fainted. Shoda caught her before she hit the ground. 

"Huh, guess I'm more then she can handle." 

(TB) 

Akihito was looking for Aoi to thank her for keeping him calm over Shoda. He knew she had tennis today but when he looked over the courts he couldn't find her. Seeing Tate he waved her over from her vice oreident duties of checking the equipment. 

"Hey, Tate. Have you seen Aoi?" 

"I haven't since last period I thought she'd be here by now but you know how busy she gets." 

"Alright thanks. I'll keep looking." Akihito went to check the student councel room. 

(TB) 

Shoda laid Aoi's unconcious body onto a portable bench. Her pulled her shirt up to show her large bust held in her pink bra. 

"Fainting at the first site of a penis. I knew you were a virgin." Shoda chuckled to himself. 

He unfastened the front clapse of the bra and watched her E-cups fall beautifully into place. "Damn. They really are E-normous." He laughed at his dumb joke. His hands quickly siezed his prize as he gropped. "I can't stop touching them." He mused. "So soft, so big..." 

"Hurts..." Aoi mumbled in her sleep. 

Crawling ontop of her he situated himself on her. "Damn if I'm only limiting myself to her tits." He said as he moved his length up to her mouth as he held her nose to open her mouth. Once she opened up and he placed the tip of cock in her mouth. He lightly thrust his hips to keep from gagging her, occasionally felling his heavy balls tap her chin. After twelve light thrusts he pulled back and found his cock had a sheen of saliva. 

(TB) 

Akihito had been on his way to search the school before he had the idea she might already be changing. Knowing her habit of changing in the storage shed he walked over to see if she was there. 

"Student council must be done by now anyway." 

(TB) 

Aoi was coming around. She opened her bright blue eyes to find Coach Shoda leering down at her his large erection still stiff and throbbing with his heart beat. 

"W-what?" 

"Don't shout unless you want someone to see you like this." Shoda smirked. Aoi looked down to find her large breast exposed. She tried to cover herself but found Shoda's legs keeping her arms pinned. 

Grabbing her nose again, Shoda waited until she opened up and thrust himself into her mouth. He grabbed her hair and proceded to thrust deeper then he did before. 

'I feel sick...' Aoi thought as she felt Shoda's tip hit the back of her throat and his sacs hitting her jaw. 'Please help... Help me Akihito!'

(TB) 

Akihito heard moaning as he approached the shed. "That sounds like Aoi!" 

He ran up to the door but found it locked. He saw that one of the windows curtains was some what pulled. Looking in he was shocked by the site. 

(TB) 

Shoda had withdrawn from her mouth and now was forcing his tongue in her mouth. Pulling back Aoi fought him. "No..." But Shoda quickly forced himself against her again, almost shoving his tongue down her throat. 

Aoi's freed arms were franticlly trying to pull him off. But then she found herself weakening and giving into Shoda. 

Akihito looked into this site. Seeing his childhood friend with her shirt pulled up her breasts hanging out and seeing her tongue entwined with that bastard Shoda's with saliva falling from her chin. And as he tried to pull the window open he found it locked as well. 

Pulling back Shoda laid her back down on the bench. "Liked that, huh? Well how do you like this?" He said as his hand molded themselves to her tits again. Small moans fell from her lips as his massaging seduced her. Her nipples hardened as he fondled. 

"Well look at that! Your nipples are excited!" He cheered himself. 

"No..." Aoi fought weakly only for Shoda to flick it and get a moan in return. Shoda then pinched both nipples and pulled upwards sending a shock of pain through Aoi. 

"Stop! It hurts! It Hurts!" Aoi screamed. Shoda let go before bring himself down to her nipple. 

"A little pain to sooth." He said as his his tongue started circleing one of the abused pale pink buds. On it's third round his mouth latched on and started to suck. Aoi's head fell back as pleasure calls fell from her. Shado's hand contiued his massage on other breast. 

Akihito looked on shaking in rage. "What are they doing!?" 

Shoda unlatched himself from her nipple only to cup her breasts together and lace his erection between them. He started to withdraw and thrust as his thumbs massaged her nipples. 

"Incredible! What a feeling! Like a dream." Shoda cheered as his hips continued. 

'No... This is a nightmare.' Aoi thought to herself as she looked down to see Shoda's cockhead continusly thust forward and retreat from her clevage. Her thoughts churning. 'His is... bigger then Akihito's...' 

Shoda grabbed her arms and held them to her breasts as he continued his pleasure. 

"Hold them together or I'll take you outside naked." Shoda threatend. 

He kept his hands on hers as he continued. Aoi let out more moans as he stimulated her breasts. Shoda groaned suddenly and Aoi looked to just see the explosion of hot cum spread on her face. Next followed thick streams that hit her chin before just a dribble stopped. 

Akihito watched as it all happened before slumping down and started heaving. 

'It's all a lie... It has to be a lie..." Akihito kept thinking. 

(TB) 

The sun had begun to set as Aoi walked in her school uniform from the school. Approach the front gate she saw Akihito standing there, with his hands in his pockets. He looked at her as she came to him. 

"Aoi..." Akihito ran up and put his arms around her. "Aoi!" 

"Akihito..." Aoi mumbled. 

"Is something wrong?" Akihito asked at Aoi's cold tone. "I didn't see you during club activites." 

"It's... nothing." Aoi mumbled looking away. "I didn't feel well and went to rest in the infirmary." 

"O-oh okay, I see" Akihito smiled but deep down dreaded the lie he knew was true. 

(TB) 

As Aoi stood in the shower scrubbing herself. Her mind contiued to play out the assult that she had endured. Finally she put her head to the wall. 

'As much... as much as I wash. His smell won't come off.' He mind showed her pictures of him thrusting between her breasts. 

'Damn it! Everytime I think about it my body starts getting hot...' She groaned as she shut off the water. 

(TB) 

The next morning Akihito walked by himself to school. 

'Aoi didn't come with me today.' He mentally repeated again. 

"Hey Kurusu, you alone today?" A brutish voice cut throught his thoughts. 

There stood Shoda. The kendo stickover his back and a smirk on his face. 

"What did she reject you or something." He insulted. 

Akihito started to shack feeling the anger build in him. Clinching his fists he just tried to walk past Shoda without decking him. As much as he wanted to Shoda was still a teacher and swinging at a teacher with now proof he did anything wasn't gonna solve a thing no matter how satisfying. 

Aoi was walking through the gates next. She looked tired as she kept her head down. 

'I didn't get any sleep. I just kept seeing it again and again.' She felt something block her as his voice spoke. 

"You're a little late Kanzaki." Shoda said as he brought his kendo stick up and let her breasts fall. 

Steeling herself as best she could she stared himdown. 

"I need to talk to you." 

Shoda just smirked. "Fine lets go to my office." 

(TB) 

"Please stop doing this to me." Aoi pleaded once the door was shut and Shoda seated himself. 

"I'm going to class now." She said as she turned to leave. 

"Bet ya couldn't sleep, huh? Remebering our time together all night." Shoda replied stopping Aoi. 

"Y-you're wrong." She tried to sound strong but the lack of sleep drained her.   
"I just want to forget about it." 

"Please, I know once you got a taste it'd be all you'd think about. It's not something you easily forget." He boasted as they staired at eachother. 

"I will! I will forget about it!" Aoi shouted. 

"That's not what you feel. So..." Shoda said as he picked up his kendo stick and lifted her school skirt to reveal her pink floral panties. Aoi quickly pushed her skirt back down shocked he'd do such a thing. 

"Please, stop..." 

"Tell me, what's the school's rules say about underwear?" Shoda asked knowing that as class president she'd know. 

"I-it has to be white. And you cannot wear pink or other colors." Aoi mumbled looking away. "B-but no one would see." 

"Stand up straight!" Shoda commanded. Aoi being the student that listened to commands instantly straightened out with her chest forward. 

"As a member of the disiplenary committee, I cannot let this pass." He said as he gave a poke to both her breasts. "They are pink..." 

"But there are a lot of girls..." Aoi was cut off with another poke to her breasts. 

"So you're saying you don't mind if everone know what you're wearing?" Aoi didn't reply but for a moan he stood and started to massage her sore breasts.

"You know... I think you need to get your measurements taken..." 

(TB) 

Akihito was laying in the nurses office. He'd had the urge to throw up several times as his thoughts kept coming back to Aoi and Shoda. 

He heard the nurse writing at her desk with two pairs of steps entered the office. 

"Sorry for bothering you." Akihito heard Aoi's voice. He sat up and say her silouette throught the paper curtain and the light from the window. 

"Oh it's no problem Kanzaki." The nurse answered. 

"Yeah I brought Kanzaki here because I noticed her gym uniform was a little tight on her." He heard Shoda and his fists clenched. 

"Oh..." The nurse looked to Aoi. 

"Yes..." Aoi sounded so small. 

"Speak up Kanzaki tell her." Shoda proded as he put his hands on her shoulders. 

"Yes... my uniform is too small. My chest has grown since my last fitting. And my shorts keep showing my panties." He heard Aoi say with a shacky voice. 

"Okay then I guess I'll just take your measurements." The nurse said as she pulled the measuring tape from her desk. 

"I... I would like Shoda-sensei to take my measurements." The nurse look taken aback by that. 

"Are you sure Kanzaki?" 

"Yeah, Kanzaki you must sure about that." Shoda said. Akihito gasped to himself. 

"Yes... I'm sure." Aoi mumbled but the nurse had heard her and handed the tape to Shoda as she steped out of the office for Kanzaki's privacy. 

Shoda lifted Aoi's shirt over her bra-less tits, his face lit up as the gave a bounce. 

"Wow, Kanzaki. How big where you last time you where measured?" Shoda asked as he brought the tape together around her chest. 

"E-cup last time I was measured." 

"Hmm lets see now. Chest is 87 and width is 65, 54 waist, and 86 hips." Shoda measured her and wrote down her new measurments. 

"Wow an 86 you are well developed." Shoda laughed as he gave her ass a slap. His hands then came up to massage her butt for a moment before gripping her bloomers and pulling them up into a wedgie. A cry came from Aoi at the sudden action. 

Letting go of her bloomers. He pushed her into the nurses chair. Holding up her legs he looked up at her. 

"You've been having aches down here, right?" Shoda questioned. 

"No, you're wrong I don't have any aches." Aoi protested. Shoda started rubbing her vaginal lips through both her bloomers and panties. 

"If you really don't have any pain. Then this shouldn't bother you at all." He said as he continued his ministrations. 

"Yes, I have a lot... recently." Aoi said with a moan. 

"A lot?" Shoda asked. 

"Yes..." 

"You must feel real bad." He said as he pulled her panties and bloomers to show her pussy and trimmed pubic hair. 

"Ah.. really bad." Aoi voice went higher. "I really hurt alot yesterday." 

Shoda let her go after her admission. 

"Alright Kanzaki change into your uniform and meet me at the washroom in five minutes." He comanded as he made his way to the door. 

Aoi panted as she got to her bag and changed. Akihito lay on the bed unmoving after her admission. 

(TB) 

Aoi walked to the nearest restroom and found Shoda waiting outside. Seeing her he walked in and pulled out the out of service sign before pulling her in. 

Walking into the stalls he pointed toward the toilet. 

"I have to administer a urine test." He announced. 

Aoi pulled up her skirt and pulled down her panties giving Shoda a clear veiw of her plump ass before she squatted over the toilet. 

After about a moment of nothing Shoda said. "Make an effort." Looking down on the water Aoi pushed only for a few drops to hit the water. Feeling fed up with it all turned around with her panties around her ankles. 

"I've had enough of this! If this continues I will tell the education committee!" Aoi said firmly feeling the fire courseing through her. 

Shoda spun her back around toward the toilet and put his hands on her shoulders as he whispered into her ear. 

"But if you did that then I'd have to tell everone what you did. Sure you fought at first but the you gave in and started enjoying all of this." 

He pulled back and massaging her clit. 

"Stop..." Aoi moaned. His rubbing lossening her up caused her to finally pee. 

Shoda pulled her shirt open before lifing her bra up and letting her full bust fall free. 

Feeling her hard nipples he said. "For someone who wants me to stop your nipples tell me you want more." 

"Ah..." Aoi moaned as her stream finally ended. Falled back Shoda caught her before pushing her forward to put both her hands on the tank. 

Her ass cheeks lightly spread showing off her pretty pink asshole. But his veiw was on her soaked lips. He placed his hands on both her full cheeks and used his thumbs to spread her open. 

Seeing her pink pussy spread open he gave a full lick from top to bottom. Aoi jumped at the contact. Her large breasts kept contacting the cold water tank as Shoda continued his oral assault. 

(TB) 

Akihito found the first restroom and found the out of order sign. He knew that's where they'd be. After entering he heard Aoi moaning. He rushed to the stall, opening the door he found Shoda mauling his Aoi's breasts. 

Looking up from his handy work Shoda asked. "Well, what do want Kurusu?" 

All Akihito could do was stare at the scene before him. Aoi opened her beautiful blue eyes to see him. 

"Akihito..." She said weakly. 

"You know you're not supposed to be in the ladies room." Shoda said his hand never stopping their massaging. 

Feeling the rage build he finally let it go. "Shoda! You Bastard!" 

"Akihito, Dont!" Aoi's soft voice stopped him in his tracks. 

"You can't hit him. You'll get expelled." She said as she looked down on the floor. 

"Yeah I'm just givin Kanzaki here so extre lessons. So quit bothering us." He said as he put his hand ontop of Aoi's head. Aoi looked to him before quickly looking away. 

(TB) 

Akihito leaned on the railing looking out to the river. A million thoughts a minute going throught his head. Thoughts of Aoi and that scum Shoda going through him like daggers to his heart. 

'Aoi, what has he done to you?' 

(TB) 

Shoda took a long swig of his sake as he looked around Aoi's room. It was nice for a girls room. Taking the bottle from his mouth he grabbed Aoi's head and forced her lips to his as he forced his tongue into her mouth and passing the sake into her mouth. Some dribbling down her chin but most flowing down her throat. 

Pulled back Aoi gasped a breath before Shoda brought the bottle to her lips and poured the alcohal into her mouth. Rivers of sake flowing down her chin and saoked her shirt to show off her large bust. 

(TB) 

Akihito stood watching the water as his cell rang. Seeing it was from Aoi he hoped theat she'd have some anwsers he answerd. 

"Aoi..." 

"Akihito, forgive me for before. I really wanted to talk to you." Unkown to Akihito Shoda was pulling her shirt open, and playing her her heavy breasts. "I didn't know how to tell you." 

"Tell him you're in your room with another man." Shoda told her as he uncliped her bra letting her captives free before roughly massaging them. 

"A-ah I have s-something t-to tell you." Shoda pulled up her skirt and preceded to play with her through her panties. "I'll b-be waiting in m-my room." 

As she hung up Shoda whispered to her. "Now then let's start with those wet panties." 

When Aoi hung up Akihito started running with all the speed his legs could gather. 'I gotta hurry, Aoi is waiting for me.' 

(TB)

Shoda had put his hand into Aoi's panties and was currently thrusting two fingers into the tight heaven he had every intention of feeling. Aoi was moanig as she spread her legs to give him deep acess.

"How do my fingers fell, Kanzaki?" He asked into her ear while his other hand continued massaging her right breast. 

"Good... Very good." Aoi moaned. 

Shoda moved his hand up to her large breasts before pinching and pulling her nipples. 

"Aww that hurts!" 

Letting go of the abused nipple he smirked. "Sorry you've just got a hot body. I just wanna love till it hurts." 

His hands went back to their massage as she started moaning again. "I-I'm such a bad girl." The alchol clouded her mind. 

"And a wet one too." His right hand snaked back into her panties to continue his ministrations. 

"Your pussy sucking my fingers. Are you so horney for cock?" All he got in reply was a string of moans. 

(TB) 

Akihito rushed through Aoi's front door. He quickly kicked off his shoes. 

(TB) 

"Let me do something for you sensei. Let me make your penis grow." Aoi slured as she dropped to her knees. Her hands grasped his hard cock through his track pants. Feeling his steel hard rod she pulled hus pants down. His head caught on the waist and when finally free jumped up and down getting a giggle out of Aoi. 

"Bouncy bouncy heehee... it looks so delicious." She said as she brought her mouth down. Her sloppy sluping felt wonderful. Shoda just leaned back and enjoyed the virgin blow job, his eyes on her flopping tits. 

Pulling back a string of saliva connected her lips to his length. It throbbed in the cool air. 

"Ahh... it moved by itself. Your cock moved." Grasping him firmly her tongue started swiriling around the swelled head causing him to groan. 

'Damn, she's better then I thought she was gonna be.' He tought as she started moving her tongue up and down his shaft. Shoda moved his hand to her head and push her away. 

"Aww... I wanted to suck on it more." Aoi whined. 

"Compared to Kurusu's which would you choose?" He asked. At her confused look he pointed her eyes toward his throbbing erection. 

"Tell me or I won't let you suck anymore." 

"Sensei's..." Aoi said her eyes on his shining cock head. 

"What was that?" 

"Clearly your's, Sensei. Your cock is way bigger then Akihito's. No comparison." Aoi smiled up at Shoda as he looked down on her with pure lust. 

(TB) 

Akihito had heard her as he stood on the stairs. He was completely frozen. 

"What are you saying Aoi?" He heard Shoda! 

"If Kurusu heard you he'd feel so bad." 

"Well I do like him. But I love your cock so much more." 

(TB) 

Back in the bed room Aoi's eyes where still locked on the throbbing cock of her PE teacher. 

"It's just so hot. I want to keep sucking." She said as her tongue resumed her licking. 

Shoda pushed her onto her bed, her hands landing as he pulled her wet panties all the way off and put them into his pocket before removing his pants all together. Aoi's bubble butt was still facing and just stairing at those perfect globes caused his erection to give a jump. 

"Ahh... I wanted to suck on it more." Aoi complained. She tried to turn around but Shoda just picked up her leg and put it on his shoulder, one hand on her strong thigh and the other on her plump ass. 

"I didn't say move. And here I thought you where a virgin." He stated as he thrust into Aoi virgin depths. Aoi screamed when his rod piereced her hymen and blood slid down his shaft. 

"Huh, guess you were a virgin after all." Shoda commented as he started to slid back and forth letting her blood lub them. 

"Hmm so tight, so hot. Man virgins are the best." He praised. 

"Hurts, it hurts..." Aoi moaned but could feel pleasure over taking the pain, fast. 

Shoda flipped around and placed her doggy style on the bed. "Now time to go deeper." He said as she thrust seven inches on his steel hard cock into her soft pink pussy. A hot cry left Aoi as a surge of pleasure hit her. 

As Shoda started a pace Aoi's E-cups thrust forward and back as her mind became lost in her pleasure. 

(TB) 

Akihito stood still at the stairs listening the heavy rutting going on throught the wall. 

"Akihito!" Aoi cried. Hearing her Akihito put him back in action as he rushed into the room. 

"Aoi!" He yelled. 

"SHODA!!!" Akihito charged and swung landing a hard blow to his face and making him fall back. 

Akihito knelt next to Aoi. "Aoi, are you okay?" 

Looking behind her he took notice of the blood under her. He was stunned... Shoda had takin' his Aoi's virginity. He never saw the right cross that struck him right on the chin knocking him out. 

Aoi looked down at Akihito before Shoda picked her up and shoved her against the window. Her large bust spread across the window. 

"Ahh.." Aoi moaned as he thrust his nine inch erection back into her tight pussy. His hands grasping a full cheek in each hand as he pounded her into the window. 

His large balls swung forward to slap against her clit when his cock head finally speared her cervix. Spots of blood dripped down to the floor as his piledriving continued. 

"Akihito... sensei is taking me... My virginity... Please do something..." Aoi called her mind somewhat breaking thought the fog. Hearing her plea Shoda picked her up holding the back on her knees with his arms and showing her stuffed pussy to the unconsious Akihito. 

"Here let him see this great site." 

"No... Don't move so fast... I'm gonna cum." Aoi moaned out, her breasts jumping with ever up thrust he gave her. 

"So big... so hot..." 

Shoda pushed her around so that her ass faced the unconcious body. 

"How are you? I bet with Kurusu you wouldn't be enjoying this." He asked her.

"Ahh... Ahh... I'm g-going too die! I'm going to CUM!" Aoi yelled as her orgasm started to over rule her mind. 

Pulling her off before see could cum he tossed her on her bed. Aoi panted as Shoda spread her legs and held her ass hin his hands as her upper body stayed on the bed before thrusting back into her heavenly body. 

"Your cock is growing..." Aoi said in her wonder as Shoda pushed her lower body so that her knees touched her larg tits. Completely driving his cock as deep as it could go into her virgin depths. His swollen head ramming her womb. 

"Ahh... Ahh... AHHH!!!" Aoi crested into orgasm faintly hearing the roar of Shoda as he slammed his cock forward and held it still. Her vice tight pussy massaged his thick cock pulling him into orgasm with her. Semen traveled up his huge balls before erupted from him, flooding her unprotected womb with millions of his sperm. He held it buried in her, his large cock jerking as it sent more of his seed into her unprotected womb. He kept thrusting and thrusting until at last his sacs were empty. He fell exhausted on top of Aoi finally satisfyed with his work. 

'Damn... That was one fine fuck.' He thought as his cum flooded back out of her to fall in diffrent streams.

"It's inside me... its so hot. No... I don't... I don't want your baby..." Aoi started struggling so she could get all his cum out. 

"What are you saying? I can't stop cumming in you. It's just too good." Shado said his cock gave a twitch as he unloaded more into her hot pussy. 

"Akihito... Akihito..." Aoi called but he was still out cold. "There's so much cum... Sensei's cock is giving me all his sperm. It's filling me." 

Akihito opened his eyes and saw Aoi reaching out to him. Weakly reaching out tp her all he could do was watch. "Aoi..." 

 

 

A/N: This is actually me just watching and copying into words an awesome series. If I did anything diffrent it was just trying to better translate it for an egnlish speaking audence. There is an episode 2 and I hope to get that too you all ASAP.   
If anyone is interested in watching the actual thing here's a link with ENG SUBs http://www.slutload.com/watch/or1Qnp31cvE/MC-True-Blue-Ep-1.html


End file.
